Blood Runs Deep/Transcript
Dangerous Dreams The Man in the Bed *'Baba Yaga:' I don't think you'll get much talk out of him. *'Player:' Who is he? *'Baba Yaga:' I wish I knew. He washed up on the shore as though he'd fallen from a ship, but we never saw it. I was hoping that you'd be able to help me. **'Player:' Yes, I think I can manage that. ***'Baba Yaga:' Wonderful! Now where to start? He looks surprisingly healthy, considering. He still hasn't come around, though. I'm worried that he may have some illness of the mind. ***'Player:' Is there anything we can do? ****'Baba Yaga:' There is one thing we could try. *****'Player:' Yes? ******'Baba Yaga:' Let us travel into his dream world and see if we can't find the root of the problem! *******'Player:' An excellent idea! ********'Baba Yaga:' Good! Remember, anything can happen in a dream world. I'm sure you remember all the fighting last time you went, so, if I were you, I'd come ready for war. I'll sort out the potions we need. Meet me back here when you're ready and we'll go to the brazier together. *******'Player:' If we must. *****'Player:' I think I can guess what's coming. ***'Player:' Sounds like a lost cause. **'Player:' I'm sorry, I'm far too busy. *'Baba Yaga:' Are you ready? Don't forget that the consequences of anything that happens to you in a dream world may be only too real. **'Player:' I am ready. ***'Baba Yaga:' Excellent! **'Player:' Not yet. The Dream World A Familiar Face *'Baba Yaga:' What is this place? It looks like the home of our sick sea-captain. **'Player:' I've no idea. **'Player:' It's a floating platform. **'Player:' It's a big cabin on a mighty ship. ***'Baba Yaga:' I doubt it. It's very spacious for a ship, and even in a dream world you expect it to move a little. It's almost like a tower, and don't forget the big pulsing glow up above. ****'Player:' I think I've got it. I remember this place – at least, the real one. *****'Player:' It's a lighthouse. This is his home, but he's no sea-captain; he's the lighthouse keeper. Or at least he was. *****'Baba Yaga:' Do you know what happened to him? *****'Player:' His name is Silas. He went missing and I helped his nephew look for him, but we never found him. It seems that he became obsessed with the creatures in the basement of the lighthouse. His journal from the time is quite a disturbing read. *****'Baba Yaga:' I think that's what he's writing now. ****'Player:' It's a tower with a flashing light? Silas doesn't react as you approach, instead concentrating on his journal and muttering the words as he writes them: *'Silas:' Dagannoth! I know thee! I call thee! For I too am of the ocean, I too know this land as home! Home? Perhaps. Where did you come from? Where do you plan to go? **'Player:' He's crazy. **'Player:' Poor man. ***'Baba Yaga:' Indeed. Come on, I don't think we're helping much here. Let's search the room and be moving on. You find a stone tablet with an obscure inscription: When the tide is strongest, Good Intent will be needed once more. Baba Yaga: That's probably all we're going to find here. I wonder where the stairs lead. You see nothing of interest on the floor below, so you go up. A Plan Overheard You concentrate and listen in. *'Dagannoth Mother:' Observe the power of my army! *'Silas:' I cannot imagine anything more glorious, my lady. *'Dagannoth Mother:' Soon they will march on the barbarian post and lay waste to it all. *The Jah-Nay Islands will not attack us once they have seen their mainland friends destroyed, and the riches of the Misk island will surrender quickly when they realise we have their king. *'Baba Yaga:' Her plan sounds quite thorough. **'Player:' She didn't count on us finding out. ***'Dagannoth Mother:' Once my beautiful children have developed the new immunities I have mastered, the world will be as a toy to us. ***I doubt the modern humans can forge a weapon that could hurt me, and soon my entire army will be invincible too! ***'Baba Yaga:' That doesn't sound good at all. We need to find a lectern and get out of here. Let's check out that tunnel over there. **'Player:' I'll stop her! Silas Silas: Who are you? Player: I'm a friend of your nephew. Baba Yaga: We're here to help you get away from here. Hurry, Name, try the lectern. Player: I'm a powerful hero, come to save you. Player: None of your business. Repairing the Lecturn *'Baba Yaga:' Finally, a way out. Except... It's not working! **'Player:' What do you mean, 'not working'? ***'Baba Yaga:' I don't know, I'll have to study it. ***'Silas:' Now you've done it! They're coming! She sends them for us! ***'Baba Yaga:' Oh, you really are sick, aren't you? She's not sending them, not in here. You are the only one making the danger in here. Name, I need you to hold them off. Don't worry about me, just keep their attention and keep yourself alive until the lectern is ready. I'll help where I can. **'Player:' Can you make it work? Narrow Escape *'Baba Yaga:' Did it! That was close! The Dagannoth Attack Grave News *'Baba Yaga:' I don't see any change, yet. (The Oneiromancer appears) *'Baba Yaga:' Oh my, the Oneiromancer! *'Oneiromancer:' ... ... ... ... *'Baba Yaga:' ... ... ... *'Oneiromancer:' ... *'Baba Yaga:' Already? But that's terrible! **'Player:' What is? **'Oneiromancer:' While you were gone, we had word from Rellekka. They've got hordes of the creatures they call daggermouths swarming in from the sea. Name, you must go and help as soon as possible! **'Baba Yaga:' If you're ready now, I know a trick to get you there quickly. ***'Player:' I'm ready. What's your trick? ****'Baba Yaga:' Could I just see your seal of passage for a moment, please? ****''You hand Baba Yaga your seal of passage.'' ****'Player:' Now what? ****'Baba Yaga:' What are you doing here, Fremennik? ****'Player:' What? But I have a seal of pass... Oh, I get it. I see what you did there. ***'Player:' I need to go to the bank first. ****'Baba Yaga:' Don't be too long. **'Player:' Will you two please stop that? Battle for Rellekka *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Come on, Name, we must kill more! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' The tide is turning, and I see a longship on the horizon! Get to my boat and we'll go to meet them. The Longship *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Thanks for your help defending Rellekka, Name. *'Queen Sigrid:' Oh, Your Royal Highness, thank goodness we've found you. We must speak at once. **'Player:' What is the matter, Your Majesty? **'Player:' I know: King Vargas is missing. **'Queen Sigrid:' King Vargas is missing! He went looking for treasure under Waterbirth Island and we haven't seen him since. We were about to announce our engagement. ***'Player:' I'll set out right away. ****'Brundt the Chieftain:' Good show, Name. We can hold the fort here. ****'Queen Sigrid:' Name, I want you to have this. It's been in my family for generations, from the times when we used to send raiding parties to Waterbirth like the Fremennik do.It's said to be made of some legendary ore and sharpened on the hides of dagannoths, and is particularly good at killing them. ****''Queen Sigrid gives you Balmung.'' ****'Queen Sigrid:' By the way, don't let King Vargas near that axe. I love him dearly, but he can be so clumsy at times. ***'Player:' I'd love to help, but Rellekka needs me. ***'Player:' You're engaged? Congratulations! (If Male Character) *'Princess Astrid:' Oh, my darling Name, it's so good to see you here. Listen, when this is over we should get married as soon as possible. I don't want to lose you like I've lost father. **'Player:' You haven't lost him. ***'Princess Astrid:' Thank you, I feel so much better now you've said that. I hope you're right. **'Player:' You'll never lose me, Astrid. **'Player:' Let's just see how it goes. (If Male Character) *'Prince Brand:' Ah, Your Highness, good to see you. *'Player:' Chieftain Brundt, could I have another seal of passage, please? Baba Yaga kept mine when I came back to help. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Of course, Name. This 'Baba Yaga' sounds like a shifty character. If you've got everything you need, I suggest you use your Fremennik sea boots and enchanted lyre to go straight to their doorstep, getting the jump on the daggermouths! When you get there, keep an eye out for Bardur. He's always there slaying daggermouths: perhaps he'll have seen something. If you'd rather, you can come back to Rellekka with me to prepare. **'Player:' I will stay here for the moment. **'Player:' I'll go with you. **'Player:' Could we go to the bank on Etceteria, please? ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' Need to resupply, yes? Good plan! Kingsaver Voices on the Wind *'Bardur:' Name, am I glad to see you! I hear voices on the wind! I think I'm going crazy! **'Player:' What kind of voices? **'Bardur:' I was getting some air before I went back down to keep culling the fledglings, so when I heard a ghostly voice, like an old man from the beyond... ***'Player:' Could it be an old man echoing from underground? ***'Player:' Have you seen anything else that was strange? ****'Bardur:' Now that you mention it, I did see a hole that I hadn't noticed before, way round to the south. I've got spare rope if you want to go down there. ****''Bardur hands you some rope.'' ****'Bardur:' Good luck. **'Player:' Sounds that way to me. To Vargas' Aid Subterranea *'King Vargas:' Oh, Name, thank goodness you've found me! I thought I'd be dead for sure. **'Player:' We're not out yet. **'King Vargas:' Well, we'd be fine if I were on form. It's just that they've been wearing me down for so long, foiling every attempt to escape. We'd better get back, because it'll be dark soon, and they mostly come at night. Mostly. ***'Player:' Come on, this isn't the King Vargas I'm used to. ***'Player:' Pull yourself together, Your Majesty. ****'King Vargas:' Look, it's not easy being a great hero all the time. *****'Player:' No, I can imagine. *****'Player:' That's more like it. Good to have you back, Your Majesty. ******''A voice calls down from the entrance above.'' ******'Bardur:' Name, can you hear me? There are daggermouths swarming out of the cave entrance up here. Can you find a safer way out? ******'Player:' I'll have to take the passage to the lighthouse. ******'King Vargas:' We can't go south from this chamber – that doorway goes towards the mother's lair. There's an underwater passage over there. ******'Player:' Let's go that way then. ******'King Vargas:' The water is flowing strongly though it. If you need to come back here, you'll need to find another way. It comes out in the middle of the Waterbirth caves, so, if you work your way past where we surfaced, you'll find the exit eventually. ******'Player:' Thanks. ******'King Vargas:' Name, do you have any food? I'm so weak, I could really do with some fish or something to build my strength. *******'Player:' Certainly, I've got some here. ********'King Vargas:' That's excellent but, on second thought, perhaps we should save it for the time-being. If I get injured, I'd really appreciate it if you could hand me some. ********'Player:' I will do. ********'King Vargas:' And don't leave me behind, Name. I'm injured and can't go quickly. I've tried to escape before but they just capture me and put me back here. ********'Player:' I'll stay close to you. Come on. *******'Player:' I have, but I might need it later. *****'Player:' Yes, it is. **'Player:' You probably still will be. Collapsing Cavern *'Player:' Is everything all right up there? I knew I should have gone first. *'King Vargas:' Leave me alone. It's slow work climbing a ladder when you're gravely wounded. **'Player:' Well, as quickly as you can, please. **'Player:' You aren't gravely wounded, you sop! ***'King Vargas:' The rock in the ceiling is really strange. It's almost like someone had been chipping away at it, trying to make bits come loose. ****'Player:' Don't touch anything! Just get up the ladder and out of the way! *****'King Vargas:' Oh my, if we're not careful the whole lot could... No! LOOK OUT BELOW! ****'Player:' Hurry up! Dead...? *'Eir:' Ah, Name, they told me you'd come. **'Player:' Pardon? **'Player:' Who did? **'Player:' Where am I? **'Player:' Am I... dead? *'Eir:' I would love to answer all of your questions, but I'm afraid there isn't much time. You aren't supposed to be here yet. **'Player:' I'm not supposed to be here? ***'Eir:' I'm afraid not. Not that we wouldn't like you to take a seat in the Hall – certainly, I hope you come back for good before the End of Things – but now just isn't the time. ****'Player:' Can you at least explain where I am? *****(Goes to "Where is 'here'?") ****'Player:' I know what this place is. **'Player:' Where is 'here'? ***'Eir:' This is the grand hall of our Father, where fallen warriors come to prepare for the great battle at the End of Things. ****'Player:' How do I get back then? *****(Goes to "How do I get back?") ****'Player:' I bet they're all drinking. *****'Eir:' They died glorious deaths and will put everything on the line once again when needed. They've earned a drink. It won't do them any harm; they are already dead. ******'Player:' So now what? ******'Player:' Can you send me back? *******(Goes to "How do I get back?") **'Player:' How do I get back? ***'Eir:' This time I will send you to where your friends are. If you die again in pursuit of your current task I will be able to put you back on that track, or send you to the place you'd normally awake after such an incident. This time I was allowed to save your belongings, but next time they'll fall on the ground – or be destroyed as normal. It'll take me a moment to get ready, just speak to me then. *'Nial Swiftfling:' You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled. **'Player:' ... ***'Nial Swiftfling:' Had you going there, didn't I? ... Seriously, though, I really appreciate what you did. It's so good to be free, to have people to talk to again. Tell me, how is Freygerd? ***'Player:' She took the news well. Last time I spoke to her she was going to move to Neitiznot to be with her brother. ***'Nial Swiftfling:' I'm glad to hear that. Well, I suppose you're on some great mission or other? ****'Player:' The dagannoths are mounting a massive attack on nearby settlements. *****'Nial Swiftfling:' Wow, I wish I could be a part of that. It's been so long since I've been able to fight beside my brothers from Rellekka and the islands. Is it tough down there? There's no better feeling than protecting your loved ones against some awesome threat. *****'Player:' It's nothing I can't handle. ******'Nial Swiftfling:' Mastery before modesty! That's what a hero needs! Take care Name. May your ancestors look over you. I know we will. *****'Player:' Well, you wouldn't normally find me here. ****'Player:' Oh, you know, bits and pieces... **'Player:' Hey, that's not fair! *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Name! I knew it was you! What are you doing here? **'Player:' Just passing through. ***'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Oh, that's a shame. You should stay, you'd like it here. Some people think it's bad to have left everyone behind, but they all catch up sooner or later. ****'Player:' You realise they're waiting for a huge battle? *****'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Of course! And I intend to be with them on the front line, with my herbs and potions. ******'Player:' I don't recall that working out so well last time. *******'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' I think I did quite well during that whole 'tablet' thing. It's only when the man in the bear suit took me by surprise afterwards that things went sour. Besides, what do you expect to happen to me now? I'm already dead! Nice to see you again. Well, nice to finally meet you, I should say. Good luck. ******'Player:' Just provided you realise the danger. ****'Player:' I'd rather carry on with my quest, thanks. **'Player:' I could ask you the same question. *'Eir:' Are you ready to go back now? **'Player:' Yes, please. **'Player:' Not yet, thank you. ***'Eir:' Not a problem. I'm ready when you are. Back on the Ship Royal Wedding *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Ah, Name, good to see you lively again. **'Player:' What happened? ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' We found you below the lighthouse and brought you aboard my ship. There was a rockfall – some kind of daggermouth trap, we think. King Vargas signalled us and we went down and got you. **'Player:' Where am I? *'King Vargas:' Thank you for rescuing me, Name; time and time again you prove we were right to make you Regent. While I was rooting around that dagannoth cave I found one of those prophecy tablet things that good old Brundt keeps on about. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' ... *'King Vargas:' Yes, well, anyway, here you go. King Vargas hands you a stone tablet with a curious inscription: All-consuming Darkness will rise from the sea, unleashed by Good Intent. *'Queen Sigrid:' Oh, stop wasting time with your pointless trinkets, Vargas. *'King Vargas:' There was one other thing. *'Queen Sigrid:' Name, we're so grateful for everything you've done, but we have a favour to ask. **'Player:' I'm always up for a challenge **'Player:' I don't like the sound of that. *'King Vargas:' Oh, it's nothing to difficult. It's just that you've been instrumental in bringing our kingdoms together... *'Queen Sigrid:' Stop beating about the bush, dear.Name, more than bringing the kingdoms together you've helped bring the two of us together, what with sorting out our misunderstandings... *'King Vargas:' And turning me back into a human! *'Queen Sigrid:' What my fiancé and I are trying to say is... *'King Vargas:' I didn't think we'd announced that yet! *'Queen Sigrid:' I... might have let it slip. *'King Vargas:' Never mind, what we mean to say is that we'd like to be married as soon as possible, and we were hoping that, as Regent, you'd be prepared to conduct the ceremony. **'Player:' I'd be honoured, Your Majesties! **'Player:' I suppose I could do that. *'King Vargas:' Excellent! Let us just get organised, there isn't much room for this here. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Name, come and stand at the bow. I'll move out of the way. **'Player:' I don't really know what to do. **'Player:' (Make it up as I go along.) ***'Player:' My lords, ladies and gentlemen... ***'Player:' Dearly beloved... ***'Player:' Women and warriors... **(Chosen response) **'Player:' ...we are gathered here today... ***'Player:' ...under the eternal protection of Guthix... ***'Player:'...in the blessed sight of Saradomin... ***'Player:' ...under the unholy gaze of Zamorak... **(Chosen response) ***'Player:' ...to join this man and this woman in matrimony. ***'Player:' ...to bring together the great kingdoms of Miscellania and Etceteria, by joining their rulers in matrimony. ****'King Vargas:' Well, actually, I saw this as being more about Sigrid and me... ****'Queen Sigrid:' Let him/her finish! ***'Player:' ...to bring war to the daggermouths! **'Player:' Do you, King Vargas, take Queen Sigrid as your lawful wife? ***'Player:' ...to have and to hold... ***'Player:' ...to protect and honour... ***'Player:' ...to guard jealously... **(Chosen response) ***'Player:' ...for as long as you both shall live? ***'Player:' ...until one of you goes to the great long hall in the sky? ***'Player:' ...for the foreseeable future? **(Chosen response) **'King Vargas:' I do. **'Player:' Do you, Queen Sigrid... ***(More vows) ****'Player:' ...take King Vargas as your lawful husband? *****'Player:' ...to have and to hold... *****'Player:' ...to protect and honour... *****'Player:' ...to guard jealously... ****(Chosen response) *****'Player:' ...for as long as you both shall live? *****'Player:' ...until one of you goes to the great long hall in the sky? *****'Player:' ...for the foreseeable future? ****(Chosen response) ****'Queen Sigrid:' I do. ***(Cut to the chase) ****'Player:' Same question. ****'Queen Sigrid:' Apart from the names and about him being my husband? ****'Player:' Obviously. Well, do you? ****'Queen Sigrid:' I do. **'Player:' Then, by the power vested in me as Regent of Miscellania and Etceteria, I pronounce you husband and wife. *'King Vargas:' Thank you, Name. I think Astrid/Brand wanted to speak to you know. *'Queen Sigrid:' Thank you, Name. I think Astrid/Brand wanted to speak with you. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' I think Astrid/Brand wanted to speak to you. Another Wedding? (If Male) *'Princess Astrid:' Ah, that was beautiful. I had a thought: since the times are so dangerous, why don't we get married? It seems like we've been engaged for ages. (If Female) *'Prince Brand:' That was wonderful. It occurred to me: since the times are so dangerous, why don't we get married? It seems like we've been engaged for ages. **'Player:' That's a(n) wonderful/excellent idea! ***'Astrid/Prince Brand:' Excellent/Marvelous! Chieftain Brundt, could you do the honours? ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' Of course, Your Royal Highness. Although, if you don't mind, I'll keep it short. There is a war on, after all. Places everyone! **'Player:' There is nobody to perform the ceremony. **'Player:' Let's discuss it later. **'Player:' Yeah, about the whole marriage thing... (If the Player decides to get married) *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Before these two young heroes are forever tied, I must ask whether there is anyone present with good reason that it should not be so. **'Player:' (Say nothing) ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' Astrid/Prince Brand, repeat after me: I, Astrid/Brand, take thee, Name, to be my husband/wife until death. ***'Astrid/Prince Brand:' I, Astrid/Brand, take thee, Name, to be my husband/wife until death. ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' Now you, Name: I, Name... ***'Player:' I, Name... ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' ...take thee, Astrid/Brand... ****'Player:' ...take thee, Astrid/Brand... *****'Brundt the Chieftain:' ...to be my wife/husband until death. *****'Player:' ...to be my wife/husband until death. *****'Brundt the Chieftain:' Then, as Chieftain of Rellekka and captain of this ship, I pronounce you man and wife. ****'Player:' ...take thee, Juliet/Romeo... ****'Player:' ...take thee, Baba/Koschei... **'Player:' Well, actually... ***'Astrid/Prince Brand:' I knew it! ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' What is it, Name? ****'Player:' Nothing, sorry, carry on. *****(Goes to 'Repeat after me' part) ****'Player:' I don't think this is such a good idea. (If Male) *'Princess Astrid:' Oh, I'm so happy. Thank you, darling *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Let's get back to Rellekka and prepare for the final assault. **'Player:' Agreed, let's get a move on. **'Player '''Actually, could you drop me off at the bank on Etceteria? ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' Of course. I have to go back to Rellekka, though, so look for me in the long hall there when you're ready. **'Player:' I'd like to stay here a while longer. One Mystery Solved To Waterbirth *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Are you ready to set sail for Waterbirth? Remember to bring Queen Sigrid's axe and everything else you might need for the glorious battles that lay ahead! **'Player:' Let's go now. **'Player:' Later, perhaps. Good Intent... *'Brundt the Chieftain:' See the mighty fleet we've put together? Fremennik warriors and their allies as far as the eye can see! *'Baba Yaga:' Name, Chieftain Brundt: I'd like to talk about the prophecy tablets we've been finding. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Blasted prophecy tablets. Always trouble. *'Baba Yaga:' Except that, this time, we've almost got the whole set. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' This time? You mea-You! You're the one who stole my prophecy tablet then messed with my memories! **'Player:' (Say nothing) **'Player:' Got there in the end. *'Baba Yaga:' Chieftain, I'm sorry about that, but it was a long time ago. We've got more pressing concerns now. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' I suppose that is true. Come on then, how can the prophecy help? *'Baba Yaga:' Name, did you bring all the ones you found so far? *'Player:' I've seen two, if you don't count the one Chieftain Brundt and the others fought a yeti for. I didn't bring them, though. *'Baba Yaga:' Not to worry. I had a look at the one you found in the dream world lighthouse. It said: 'When the tide is strongest, Good Intent will be needed once more.' *'Brundt the Chieftain:' King Vargas showed me the other one. It said: 'All-consuming Darkness will rise from the sea, unleashed by Good Intent.' *'Baba Yaga:' I have another tablet. We found it near where Silas had washed up. It reads: 'The lost Mother is dead, her Daughter risen in her place.' Then there's the one Chieftain Brundt and his friends recovered all those years ago, which said: 'And his/her name will be Name.' For a long time I was too short-sighted to understand the last one, but now it sounds like you're the one fated to sort this out. **'Player:' (Work out the order) ***'Which one is first?' ****'Option 1:' And his/her name will be Name. ****'Option 2:' When the tide is strongest, Good Intent will be needed once more. ****'Option 3:' All-consuming Darkness will rise from the sea, unleashed by Good Intent. *****'Second?' ******'Option 1:' And his/her name will be Name. ******'Option 2:' When the tide is strongest, Good Intent will be needed once more. ******'Option 3:' The lost mother is dead, her Daughter risen in her place. *******'Baba Yaga:' Yeah, that looks right! And 'And his/her name will be Name.' is probably last. ****'Option 4:' The lost Mother is dead, her Daughter risen in her place. *****'Second?' ******'Option 1:' '''And his/her name will be Name. ******'Option 2: When the tide is strongest, Good Intent will be needed once more. ******'Option 3:' All-consuming Darkness will rise from the sea, unleashed by Good Intent. *******'Baba Yaga:' I'm not so sure about that. *******(Skips to 'What do you think?') **'Player:' What do you think? ***'Baba Yaga:' Well, I'd guess that first comes this one: 'All-consuming Darkness will rise from the sea, unleashed by Good Intent.' 'The lost Mother is dead, her Daughter risen in her place.' sets the scene a little more, so that's probably next. 'And his/her name will be Name.' sounds like it should be last. That leaves us with 'When the tide is strongest, Good Intent will be needed once more.' in between. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Never mind that. It's only a bunch of old carvings. *'Baba Yaga:' Perhaps. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well, can it tell us how Name is to solve this? It doesn't seem to have any advice for us. I suspect there's one still missing, possibly telling us how this will end. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' But, as it is, we are told nothing about the present or the future? *'Baba Yaga:' Not quite. The second tablet worries me. Name, have you seen a dagannoth mother before? **'Player:' Yes, I have – I killed her. ***'Baba Yaga:' I thought so. Under the lighthouse, yes?I have a theory: the prophecy says she was lost and that only now does her daughter rise in her place. I think that the Waterbirth colony was weaker while she was trapped. ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' I tire of all this talk! What are you saying, witch? ***'Baba Yaga:' I think Name is the 'Good Intent that unleashed the Darkness'. ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' What? Name, this is your doing? ****'Player:' No, of course not! ****'Player:' Yes, I suppose it is. ****'Player:' That's not fair! ***'Player:' (Any Response) ***'Baba Yaga:' He/she had no choice, Brundt. Let's not dwell on it. I think the lesson that we need to learn is that we mustn't kill the mother; she needs to be confined somehow, so that the colony can't replace her. ***'Player:' I know where her lair is; King Vargas told me. ***'Brundt the Chieftain:' Very well, Name. When we arrive at Waterbirth, you should take a small group there and deal with her. I will lead everyone else in a frontal assault to cause them casualties and buy you some time. We'll land as soon as we're all ready. ****'Player:' I'm ready. *****'Brundt the Chieftain:' I was hoping you'd say that. ****'Player:' I'll speak to you again when I'm ready. **'Player:' (Lie) No, I haven't. **'Player:' I don't remember. Final Assault Fremennik Party *'Koschei the Deathless:' Soon we find the fiendish enemy and end her reign of terror. *'Prince Brand:' This will be a wonderful subject for my next song. *'Princess Astrid:' I'll put an arrow between the eyes of anything that threatens us. *'Baba Yaga:' Come on, let's keep going. *'Baba Yaga:' We should have someone take watch here in case the dagannoths sneak up behind us. *'Koschei the deathless:' I will stay. I can take care of myself. **'Player:' That sounds reasonable. **'Player:' I suppose so. Solo Advance *'Baba Yaga:' Wait! What's that noise behind us? *'Koschei the deathless:' Name, I have grave news: a trio of mighty daggermouths enters the hatchery, each fighting in a different style. I cannot defeat them alone. *'Baba Yaga:' The Dagannoth Kings? I have heard of them. Name, you go ahead and deal with the mother. The rest of us will help Koschei. **'Player:' Good luck. **'Player:' I need you with me. **'Player:' You'll be killed! *'Baba Yaga:' We will be fine. I promise. A Dagannoth's Reprise *'Dagannoth Mother:' So, finally you darken my door. Time to die. **'Player:' What, no speech? ***'Dagannoth Mother:' What were you expecting? 'You can't win, Name. Strike me down and... blah blah blah.' ****'Player:' I thought there might be a bit more. You know, from someone with such flowery speech. I suppose that's the Silas influence. Did you ever read his diary? *****'Dagannoth Mother:' Are you mocking me? ******'Player:' Of course not. ******'Player:' Maybe just a little. *******'Dagannoth Mother:' ENOUGH! I know what you're planning and it won't work, because I'm going to kill you. Simple enough? ****'Player:' No, I wasn't complaining. **'Player:' Whatever. Dagannoth Mother: Argh! That axe! Where did you get it? Dagannoth Mother: No! You cannot do this! Player: So, if I weaken the pillar and prop it up with wood as I go, I can then set fire to the wood and run. Player: Stupid thing. Just a bit more. Player: Aaghhh!!! Not Quite Yet *'Eir:' You did it! **'Player:' Excellent! ***'Eir:' Some bad news though: it's still not your time to be here. I'm sorry to disappoint you. ****'Player:' Actually, I was hoping you'd say that. ****'Player:' I'll live. **'Player:' I seem to have died again. ***'Eir:' Oh, look on the bright side. It's not often anyone gets to see this magnificent hall then go back to the world of the living! *'Eir:' Since you've completed the task set out for you, I won't be able to help you any more. You probably won't see me again until the real time comes. Are you ready to go back? **'Player:' Yes, I am. ***'Eir:' Until the next time... **'Player:' Not yet. The Cost of Victory The Sole Survivors (The one not married to the Player) *'Player:' Poor Brand/Astrid. She will be missed. (The Player's spouse - if married) (If Male) *'Select an Option' **'Player:' Astrid? Astrid, dear? No! **'Player:' Wait until I find those kings... **'Player:' Poor Astrid. She will be missed. *'Koschei the deathless:' Ah, the glory of combat is like sweet mead to my old head. Bear with me a few minutes, Name, I think I may have died again. *'Player:' What happened here? *'Baba Yaga:' Oh, Name, thank goodness you're alive. I'm sorry for your loss. **'Player:' You're 'sorry'? Is that it? My wife/husband is dead and you're 'sorry'? ***'Baba Yaga:' I don't know what else I can say, Name. I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. ****'Player:' You're right, I'm sorry. ****'Player:' You promised to keep her safe! *****'Player:' She/He was no use to you, but you took her/him anyway and assured me she/he would be fine! *****'Baba Yaga:' That's not true! We needed both of them! There was no way Koschei and I would have managed without them. *****'Player:' You promised... *****'Baba Yaga:' I know, and that was a mistake. I made a promise I couldn't keep and for that I'm sorry. Your wife/husband died a heroine/hero and saved us all. ******'Player:' You're right, I'm sorry ******'Player:' What good is that? *******'Player:' If it wasn't for you she'd/he'd be safe on Miscellania now, rather than lying lifeless in this foul cave. *******'Baba Yaga:' Listen to yourself, Name, you dishonour her/his memory by ignoring what she/he achieved ********'Player:' You're right, I'm sorry ********'Player:' How dare you? *********'Player:' Don't lecture me about honouring my wife, you arrogant witch! *********'Baba Yaga:' I don't have to put up with this. **********her alone **********her ***********characters starts autoattacking her (no abilities are used) ***********Yaga teleports out **'Player:' I'm sure you did everything you could. ***'Baba Yaga:' I did, Name. I did. *'Baba Yaga:' They didn't die in vain. We would have lost without them, then you would have had the dagannoth kings at your back while you fought the mother. *'Player:' Thank you. I'll make sure King Vargas hears that. Chieftain Brundt calls down from above. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Quick, Name, our offence is failing and we must get to my boat before they retaliate! Sailing Away *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Ah, what a mercy that you're survived! Where are the others? **'Player:' They didn't make it. **'Player:' Dead, all of them. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Oh, Name, this is a solemn day. What of the daggermouth threat? *'Koschei the deathless:' The mother is buried alive. This war is won. **'Player:' He's right. We've won! **'Player:' The war is won, but the price was heavy. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We found another of those damn prophecy stones during the raid. 'Wits and Skills will bring the Light; fate does not dictate.' Stupid thing was just taunting us and had no intention of helping at all. I'm going to destroy it when I get home; I suggest you do the same with yours. *'Player:' Don't worry, I will. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Let's go to the islands and spread the word. King Vargas should hear of his loss. Post-Quest Dialogue Brundt (If experience is not claimed) *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Ah, you have come to claim the rest of your reward! Tell me what you would learn, and I will have the most appropriate of my men or my allies impart their wisdom. *(List of Skills) (After claiming) *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Name! The mother is defeated and the colony is under control once more! This is a joyous day for the mighty Fremennik and their allies! King Vargas *'King Vargas:' Dark times need great heroes, Name. I'm glad Miscellania has you.To see you cope so well with your loss drives me to do the same. I hope you will remain Regent; you're the closest thing I have to a son/daughter now. Queen Sigrid *'Queen Sigrid:' Thank you for everything, Name. It was hard to move out of my beloved castle, but worth it to be with my husband. Baba Yaga *'Baba Yaga:' So, the mother is defeated? I think we have to consider that a good result, on balance.Silas was making a strong recovery and seemed really eager to go, so we let him leave. **'Player:' Well, I suppose if he was healthy enough... **'Player:' You just let him go? *'Player:' option *'Baba Yaga:' Exactly. I'm not going to look after someone against their will. He will be safe, don't worry. Oneiromancer *'Player:' Have you heard any news of the Fremennik war against the daggermouths? *'Oneiromancer:' I hear that it is over, and that you are the one to thank. You've made the seas around here a safer place. Transcript